


Blood Diamond

by Anonymous_Foresight



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blood Magic, Extramarital Affairs, Gen, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Murder Family, Murder Mystery, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Foresight/pseuds/Anonymous_Foresight
Summary: Avarice is a powerful feeling when coupled with envy. The mysterious Blood Diamond hidden within the Kingdom of Juress has a dark story to tell. Whoever acquires it is cursed for the rest of their life, but its worth is more powerful than one could imagine. Anyone who acquires the stone has a net worth beyond that of the king himself, so avarice will claim the entire kingdom by storm in the shadows. When does respect turn into envy?





	1. Birthright

Debt

Value is what you make of something. So what value do you hold to other people? What if you could have power beyond imagination? What would you do to obtain it? Will it be worth it? Mose and Geiger could tell you a story about worth and sacrifice. They live in the Kingdom of Juress where there is something more valuable than the King's net worth and requires more sacrifice than one can bear. Whoever acquires it is then deemed the king, yet no one has found this stone of legend. Little did the Kingdom of Juress know, the Blood Diamond was near their possession and its worth...was not its cost. 

"Work for me or become wealthy enough to sustain yourself you little assholes. Your choice," encouraged Lady Cassidy. "But mother..." "I'm not your mother," Lady Cassidy interrupted as Mose began to speak, "Maybe if you find the Blood Diamond, I'd consider taking you worthless shits back in." "But you know that's just a myth," said Geiger. "Then you better find another way to pay me back you ungrateful shits." Those were the last words Lady Cassidy spoke to the boys before she left off with a pimp dressed in navy blue attire from head to toe.

After that day, the boys tried getting a common job in landscaping, but their pay wasn't enough given their mother's rent. The boys tried multiple trades to make extra money, but it still wasn't enough for a month of rent. Geiger tried creating new products while Mose marketed; they made weapons out of common materials they stole, cheap jewelry from scrap metal, and even hygiene products. Nothing was enough to pay their mother's outrageous rent.

"I'm sorry brother, but I can only think of my disdain for that wench. Everything we've gone through! All that we sacrificed! And no appreciation for her little _mistakes_. She'd rather sleep with all these men and force her debt onto us! There was never any lo..." "STOP," Mose interjects, "Don't you dare complete that sentence. I believe in her own twisted way, she still cares. Why stay around us for so long if she didn't? Why get rid of us now?" "Even when father was alive, she was still like she is now! Sleeping with men! Ruining our education! Our lives! We've had to steal BOOKS just to try to educate ourselves," Geiger reminds. "And what about father," Mose interjects, "does he not deserve blame as well?" "You know damn well why he couldn't help! Don't besmirch his legacy trying to defend someone that clearly doesn't give a damn about us!" "Oh yes! How could I forget? He chose work over the family," Mose reminds. "He chose work FOR the family! Do you not remember where all our money went every time he got paid? Do you not remember how mom neglected work, or the shit she put us through while he was still alive," Geiger argues. "Maybe if he wasn't such a coward we wouldn't be in this situation!" Geiger strikes Mose in the face out of frustration. "I must have his cowardice because I can't muster the nerve to strike you back. What a curse he left his legacies." Geiger walks away from Mose to clear his mind for the next day.

As Geiger and Mose try to gain extra money the next day, the Festival of Lights interrupts their flow. This festival was where all the families gathered to watch a fireworks display, dance, commute, barbeque, and all the festivities of an adult gathering. As the boys pack up shop to sneak into the festival, a stand owner recognizes them and follows. The beauty of the golden green, blue turquoise, and other multi colored fireworks filled the skies. There was never such a beautiful sight the boys had seen. This was the first time in their 20 years of living that they've ever gotten to experience the festival. The boys travel around the festival drinking booze, dancing with random ladies, and when they'd sober up a little, they'd advertise themselves to wealthy people. As the boys were having their fun, the stand owner stalked and followed one once they split off. Mose was the least sober of the two, so the man thought he could get Mose alone away from the crowd, but little did he know, he'd have to ravage through a large crowd of wealthy ladies that constantly stole Mose away the closer the man got to him. The man gave up eventually and headed for where Geiger was. The man still had complications trying to get to Geiger as he was surrounded by rich people, was sober enough to see him coming, and had his switch blade constantly in his hand as he sold things to the drunken rich people. The man had no choice but to await the festival's end.

The moment the festival ended, the man believed this was his chance to find the boys, but both were taken to hotels by rich ladies wanting relations. The man paid a boy to follow one of the brothers and alert him of where he went while he followed the other. They were to keep in contact via King Bands-a technological innovation similar to an apple watch. The man followed one of the brothers as two ladies invited him to a hotel while he was mildly sober. The boy followed the other brother as 3 ladies dragged him to the hotel they were staying in for the night. 

"Such a cute and strong man being handled by us poor defenseless women. How can we trust you protect us," one of the women teased. "Looks like you're plenty strong for the three of us poor _defenseless_ woman," teased Mose. "I call first dibs! You always get first dibs," said the other woman. "We might have to fight for first dibs on this one," the first woman flirts as she bites her lower lip. "Ladies! Ladies! Why don't we all have fun together. This is a once in a lifetime chance," Mose offers. "Tempting. Or maybe we should fight anyway," the first woman teased. "I want you for myself though handsome," the second woman teased. As the three make it into the room, one of the women jumps on top of Mose and starts kissing passionately. The other turns off the lights and starts taking off his pants. The man following watched through the window as the two women took advantage of Mose's desires. After he came to his senses and realized he'd watched for too long, the man checked into the hotel and inadvertently gets the room next to theirs. He listens as the moans in the next room shift from one person to the other and increase in tempo before going to sleep.

The next morning, Geiger peruses the room for all the valuables he could find as quietly as he can while the three women in the hotel are fast asleep from the night's activities. He finds jewelry, gems, cash, fancy clothing, and stuffs them in his pockets and the clothes under his arms as he attempts to escape through the window. As he makes it through the window undisturbed, with a knock on the head, he finds himself waking up with a terrible headache. Next to him was Mose snoring his lungs out. They were both tied up in the middle of their mother's house with the man that was wearing the navy blue suit-now purple- standing over them. "Wake yo bitch ass up," the man says in a low voice as he open palms Mose across the face, "We got a problem here children!" Mose and Geiger look in awe as the man explains the concern. "It looks like y'all been skippin' pay and tryna skip town before payin'. I don't like that. I don't appreciate that my kindness was taken for granted." The boys sat there confused at what the man meant. "I gave yo stupid egg donor whore mother a chance to pay me back and she said you'd pay me in her place, yet I've seen no funds from you bitches since I last saw you." The boys are more confused now. "We gave our money to mom the moment we..." Before Geiger could finish explaining, the man punched him onto the floor taking Mose with him. "Did I say you could speak bitch?! You talk when I allow you! You breathe if I allow you! You live..." The man pulls out a modified laser Glock with military grade laser bullets and aims it in Geiger's face, "if I feel generous! And right now! I am not in a generous mood! Where's my damn money?"

The boys lay silent as they ponder how to respond. "Since no one has an answer, I'll let you meet the creator early," the man says right before he is interrupted from pulling the trigger. "Boss! We got 'em!" The man watches with the gun still wedged into Geiger's eye as his goons drag in the stand man half dead and a dead boy. "Speak trash," the pimp says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Before the man could finish talking, the pimp shot his ear off. "I didn't ask for excuses! I said speak! Where's my fucking money?" "I was hired by a woman to rob those two boys and take anything they earned yesterday so I could pay her back..." "And where is this bitch," the pimp inquires. "Right here," Lady Cassidy says right before blasting through the stand man and killing the pimp along with one of the goons with an unknown bullet from a new rifle, "I gave him one job and he couldn't even do that." "Mom," Mose cries as he hears her voice. Lady Cassidy unties them and while they stand slowly, she shoots both in the arms as their arms were overlapping each other. "What was that for," Geiger asks in agony. "That's for getting caught. Take them," Lady Cassidy commands as four large men come in the room to knock them out and drag the boys away.

The boys wake up in the back of a truck being driven by a crazed old man. They can barely keep balance as the truck was very wobbly. "Better stay down if you know what's good for ya," the old man yells looking through the back window at the boys trying to keep balance. "Where are we," Mose asks. "Get down you sons of bitches!" In the distance the boys heard screams and gun shots. They did as the man instructed and the wobbly truck eventually came to a stop. The old man gave a crazed smile with his one tooth as he greeted a young woman coming towards the truck. "Why hello there pink skirt. I've brought some goodies." The old man reached into his pocket for a worn out, used condom with black streaks in the inside. The young woman opened his truck door and unbuckled his pants. As the old man moaned and the truck started to wobble, the boys peeked over the trunk and saw the back of a factory. The boys were more confused than terrified as they peeked around the environment. Mose looked back into the truck to see the woman's breasts in the man's lap and turned away disgusted at the smell seeping through the window. 

Geiger decides to ever so gently climb his way out of the trunk and let's himself fall while he clung to the outside of the trunk. Mose wanted to say something, but he was holding his breath from the stench of raw grease and musty pubes permeating through the car. Geiger crawls to peek on the driver's side for signs that the old man would see him, but instead finds the woman bent over as the man placed the dirty used condom inside out on himself. The sheer sight almost made him puke, so he crawled over to the other side as Mose was holding his nose trying to warn Geiger not to get caught. "Come on idiot," Geiger whispers to Mose. Mose slowly clings to the outside of the side of the dirty green truck and let's himself fall on the sandy gravel as the truck began to shake more viciously. The boys crawl off to the door in their sights near the passenger side. Before they stand, they hear a loud yell of relief and see black and white gunk seep to ground by the woman's foot. They open the door immediately to escape the sight and close it as quietly as they can so the old man didn't hear. 

"Thank you for your services, now I'll give my payment. Have your people come and take the cargo in the trunk so they can look for that diamond." "I'll call them right now sugar daddy," the woman says as she scoops the rest of the gunk off her. The boys had gone deep inside the abandoned factory at this point and gotten lost. They stood in a humid area that had no ventilation, but had a garage door. Geiger goes to pull the chains to open the door and they witness slaves and whores having an orgy in the work area. Mose immediately walks away as the smell permeates. 

"What the hell is going on in this place?" "I don't want to find out Mose." Just as the boys try to exit a nearby door, the old man spots them and shoots a taser bullet at the handle. "Where ya think yer goin' bitches?" The whores and slaves from outside come into the humid area and restrain the boys. "What is this place and why are we here," Mose inquires as he and Geiger are being dragged through the heat into a pile of gunk near their destination. "This is the Land of Scum. The outskirts of Juress near the border," the old man explains, "This is where the King's slaves dig for valuable items." The boys ponder on the information as a whore straps shackles onto their wrists and feet. "What about the whores? Why are they here," Geiger inquired. "They're our compensation. We get whores and food for doing a good job." The boys start dreaming of escape as the whores take them to the labor fields to start digging for minerals. "How'd we get stuck in this mess," Mose asks Geiger. "I don't know. I don't like it. Let's escape the moment we're free of these shackles." 

..............................................................................................

Slave

The boys work tirelessly for what seems like days...or maybe months. The heat starts to warp their senses and perception of time. The clothes they stole were turning into rags. Their appearance became dirty like the slaves as they dug for random minerals. They've started to become addicted to the lifestyle of a slave with all the sex and food they never got in the kingdom, but they still felt… Empty. Empty as if there wasn't more that their life was worth. Like they had found the dream life where they're paid for doing hard work in the things a man wants to be paid. The boys didn't truly feel oppressed and had to remind themselves that they were or the lifestyle they were becoming accustomed to would devour them. A vicious cycle of lust controlled slavery. Geiger felt as though he was going crazy trying to keep up with the craziness, so he tried escaping several times. Each time he tried escaping he was punished by not receiving hookers, working double what he usually did, and occasionally getting beaten. His escape attempts led him to the same place each time no matter how prepared he was with food and water. It was as though there was a barrier constantly keeping him at Bay. 

As Geiger returned each time, he would check on Mose to see if he had been consumed with this new life. "Mose. Does something feel...off to you?" "What do you mean? This is the life brother! Everything we've ever wanted," Mose assures. "Mose! Snap out of it," Geiger says concerned while slapping Mose. "But brother, we're doing a service to the kingdom and helping mother. What more could you want?" "I said snap out of it Mose! This isn't you! This isn't us!" "You're right brother. This isn't us. Not the old us. We're better now. We're free! We're living the life we were meant to and I'm not gonna have you ruin it," Mose threatens. "You're saying you'd…" "If I must brother, I will turn you in. Don't give me a reason to," Mose says ominously.

That point was the start of Geiger's solo escape. The reason Geiger was caught so early in his escapes was the fact that strange items went missing during each escape attempt; all of which Geiger had no recollection of taking. Was he starting to lose his memory? Were the elements so unnoticeably harsh that he started forgetting what he had done? And each time he was caught, Mose would find the items he had stolen, further solidifying that the new life had gotten to him and that Geiger was on his own. 

Before Geiger's final escape attempt, he tried talking to Mose one last time. He believed he had learned from his past failed escapes and that this would be his last time seeing his brother. "Mose. I love you. I wish the best for you. I hope this life doesn't harm you in any unforeseen way. You're the last of my family. The only one I consider family. But after today, we are family no more." "Brother. You're not trying to escape again are you? If you try again this time they might actually execute you. I can't bear to have that happen to you." "Then don't tell them," were Geiger's final words before he departed. Scaling down the wall in a parkour fashion, Geiger scans the night for guards. He made sure all the items stolen were in possession of the guards at the main terminal. As he was assured the guards were distracted enough, he escapes to the end of the work sight. Most of the head slaves were cashing in on hookers and food, so he snuck past them with ease. There seemed to be no one in the way of his escape line, so he sprinted as fast as he could down the endless sand. He followed the quickest route he had found from his previous attempts. Avoiding letting his tracks be found he sent several wheels of boots tumbling in different directions from his rendezvous in order to confuse the trackers. 8 different tracks were created while his main track was covered with water leaking behind him to dry in the morning and fill his main footprints to make tracking that much harder.

In the morning, Mose chose not to tell the head slaves where Geiger escaped. At this point, he was also a head slave after snitching out Geiger's previous escapes. The head slaves went to go find him and land in his original rendezvous where they find 8 different track marks leading towards the end of the sight. As the head slaves were taken in circles, they found themselves stranded at different locations once they found the boot wheels because the wheels were stuck in the middle of quicksand and before the slaves could realize what was going on, they were stuck inside the traps. Mose was the only one safe as he knew how Geiger thinks. He sent his partner in the direction he saw slightly moist sand and headed back to the work sight. 3 hours later, Mose's partner drags am unconscious Geiger back to the sight to be executed. As the slaves get the guillotine ready, Mose offers a better punishment: endless torture. As the slaves agree to this method more, Mose offers to personally do it solo to scar Geiger as it would be from his only remaining family, so the slaves take Geiger to a factory garage, strap him to a post and leave as Mose commands he wants to do it in the most proper fashion in isolation so Geiger understood his screams wouldn't reach the outside of the garage for anyone to hear.

As Mose prepares to whip Geiger, he tells him,"This will be the last time you consider me family," and proceeds to make Geiger scream with each blow from his whip. Each day, for 7 days, Mose would go in and make Geiger scream his lungs out before he was finished. The new head slaves would check in to see the bruised Geiger half dead each time and nurse him back to health. On the 8th day, Mose was prepared. He walked in with the slave that caught Geiger and had that slave attempt to whip Geiger before chopping his neck with a pick ax. Geiger looked confused. He was in awe at the sight as this was the first time he had seen his brother kill. "What's going on? Mose," Geiger yells frantically. "Calm down idiot. I'm not gonna kill you." "What the hell did you just do Mose?" "What I've been doing for the past week! Gathering materials for our escape and dousing random parts of your body with paint to make it look as though I had beaten you." Geiger was starstruck at the explanation as Mose calmly explained their plan of escape. "But what about the pain I feel from the beatings?" "That's due to the way I tighten your ropes. When you were unconscious from the sheer thought of me hitting you in the dark, the shock knocked you out giving me ample opportunity to plot. That's for being so afraid of beatings. You made this a lot easier than anticipated," Mose explains. "Don't be a dick you asshole," Geiger rebuttals in resentment,"why were you snitching me out every time I escaped if you were planning to yourself?" "Because I knew you'd be dumb enough to get caught anyway or die trying to find a way back to civilization. Plus it gave me the perfect alibi to increase my status while finding materials."

As Geiger failed each of his escape attempts, they gave Mose a distraction to gather information while the head slaves focused all their attention to capturing Geiger. Mose gathered supplies, information, maps, and such to get prepared for the true escape. He never told Geiger what he was doing. He just pretended to already be consumed by the slave life so as to not draw suspicion. Mose's plan worked a lot better than anticipated originally. He was prepared to adapt his methods based on circumstance, but everything fell into place exactly the way he planned. 

Mose unstrapped Geiger from the post and replaced him with the dead slave with a bag over both of their heads. Their body build was so similar it was hard to tell them apart without their faces present. Mose whips the body to make it seem as though it was still Geiger on the post, then he walked Geiger with a bag over his head half naked to the end of sight playing it off as if he was teaching another slave not to rebel. "Don't think because Geiger tried escaping that you can too you piece of shit! See what happened to him? Do you want that too? Well it's time to teach you a lesson shit for brains! We're gonna see how long you can hold your breath." As the two walk to the waterway with no resistance it suspicion from the guards, Mose tosses Geiger into a small rescue boat. The two head off with no one following them. The other head slaves too turns whipping the corpse not checking it once for viral signs. After a few hours of rowing, the boys finally make it to their destination: the Kingdom of Duboi.

"It's safe now," Mose assures Geiger as he lifts the bag from over his head. "Where are we?" "Our new home brother!" Geiger gazes at the beauty of the kingdom. Most of the buildings were made of diamond and other minerals that glistened through the morning light ever so slightly. The boys explored the kingdom and the festivities going on that day. They were like children at a candy store that haven't had candy in months. There were stands with different themes and items. Most of the items were extremely valuable in their kingdom, but worthless in Duboi. They traded common minerals from Juress for the valuable items in Duboi and earned enough to pay off their mother's debt and then some. "Should we even go back to Juress when we're living lavish in this beautiful place Mose?" "I say we live the rest of our lives here in paradise." 

Just as the boys were about to head to a food stand, they see Miracle, one of King Bartholomew of Juress' sons, courting young females. "My father is one of the wealthiest people in the world. I'm set for life, so if you want your life changed forever, come with me and if I'm not bored of you within a year, I'll consider making you a wife," Miracle explains to the girls. "Why is he here? I thought we were home free," whispered Geiger to Mose. 


	2. Avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avarice begins to tear the story of the blood diamond in a new direction

Truth

"Why is he here now of all times," Mose whispers to Geiger as they casually avoid being seen by the prince. "We should consider paying off our debt before becoming wanted in Dubois as well," Geiger suggests. Staring into the open at a lovely young lady sitting alone reading literature, Mose responds, "Considered!". Without hesitation, Mose wanders near the lovely girl. Closer. Closer. And even more near. Each step added a new level of anxiety. The closer he got, the more he started to realize who the girl was. "Prin....cess....Des..." Before he could reach her line of sight, Princess Destiny leaves her area in order to drag her brother to a stand where she saw a beautiful gem she wanted to buy. 

"Mose! Let's get out of here before trouble starts," Geiger warns without noticing the princess. "You're right. Let's get this debt paid ASAP." 

The boys wander over to a boat shop where they meet an old shop keep babbling on about how fucked his life is. "Damn kingdom of fools I tell ya! We'd be the richest kingdom if we could find that damn diamond! The only thing making my life harder damn it! Gotta sell all this valuable shit for nothing now! Damn King of...," before he could finish, Mose interjects with, "Hi there sir! Do you have any boats we can buy from you?" "Piss off! You look like a priss and smell like a slave! What shithole did you come from sonny?" "We come from...," before he could finish, Geiger interjects with, "a far away place unknown to many people!" 

Pulling Mose aside, Geiger whispers, "Don't go around telling people we're from Juress! It'll raise suspicion dumbass!" "I was gonna say we're from the West of the kingdom idiot," Mose rebuttals. Directing conversation at the shop keeper again, Mose responds, "Are there any boats we can buy from you? We're willing to pay extra if you need it." "EXTRA! Listen here you priss pussy, I don't like the way you're looking down on me just because you think you're hot shit! Offering me EXTRA as if I can't even afford to wipe my own ass?" Mose interrupts, "No! No sir! That's not what I meant at all! I was just trying to be courteous since..." "Since you think I need the money because of my attire right priss?" "I think we should leave before we cause more commotion," Geiger suggests. "NO! This man is accusing us of being stuck up assholes just because..." "Mose! Calm down and follow me before you make this worse," Geiger exclaims as a crowd of people start watching the argument drawing attention closer and closer to the royal family. "Go fuck yourself you priss bitch!" 

The words of the shop owner ring inside of Mose's head as the brothers walk away from the shop to regroup. Without noticing, the boys walk pass the royal siblings and the princess recognizes them. "Do they look familiar to you brother," the princess asks. Ignoring his sister, the prince wanders towards another young lady. "Of course you're not listening."

As the boys head towards a hotel to spend the night, they overheard a conversation from one of the couples concerning Juress. "You're acting just like I expected from a Juress man! All you do is take, take, take without consideration for others! Why don't you go back to your prissy life in that wretched kingdom? That's all your people are good for right? Stealing our wealth just to make it yours? As if you actually earned anything you have," a wife shouts vividly in the other room. "Sounds to me like you're just jealous because your kingdom is a fasad! Maybe if your King didn't sell his kingdom out to our King like a pantiless hooch, this would actually be a wealthy place to live! Don't get mad just because our royalty can afford to parade around this trash hole," rebuttals the husband.

The boys think about the words of the couple. _Is Juress really that bad? Is this kingdom truly a fasad? Are we not lucky enough to have stumbled upon this land mine of wealth?_ Just as the boys were almost done contemplating, they hear another key piece of information from the wife, "Well we'll see which kingdom wins the war coming! The pussies of Juress or the hard workers of Dubois! I'd be surprised if your King could even make an army with all the cowards running the kingdom!" _War? There's a... War coming? When did this start? Is everything about what we know of Juress a lie?_

Starstruck about the wealth of information the boys received from the couple's argument, the boys contemplate whether staying in Dubois is a good move. "Is this how so many families get rich so quick in Juress after saving enough to be able to travel," Geiger says aloud. "We're doing what everyone in Juress does to this kingdom. We're no better than the people we're running from," Mose says aloud. "Should we still use what we have to at least pay off our debt," contemplated Geiger. "Our debt will never be paid as long as we allow the sins of Juress to affect these poor people," Mose interjects. "Maybe if we find the Blood Diamond first, we could end the war by buying both kingdoms," Geiger says naively. "If only it were that easy. We have nowhere to look for it in the first place," Mose reassures Geiger. _Then maybe we should start looking._

The next morning, the boys find a boat shop a bit different from the one before, and set sail to Juress. _Time to fix the mistakes of the kingdom and find out where that diamond is._ Geiger contemplated on their next move after reaching Juress.

........................................................................................

Lust


End file.
